1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wiring structure between main body and cover body of electronic device, and more particularly to a wiring structure, which provides an optimal wiring path and effectively conceals the conductive body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the continuous advance of electronic sciences and technologies, various portable electronic products have been developed and released to the market. As to the large-size personal document processing device, which is popularly used nowadays, such device is generally equipped with a large display screen. In order to simplify the structure and miniaturize the device, the display screen is generally a touch screen. However, in practice, it is found that with the touch screen, a user can hardly quickly and conveniently input data. As a result, when processing the documents, the working efficiency is low. To solve this problem, many improved document processing devices have been developed recently. Such document processing device has a screen and an input unit such as a keyboard, which is separated from the screen. The screen is pivotally connected to the keyboard via a support member. In this case, the personal document processing device can be co-used with a keyboard to facilitate the use and enhance working efficiency. Moreover, the screen can be pivotally rotated and closed onto the keyboard via the support member to overlap the keyboard so as to minimize the volume for easy carriage and storage.
The above electronic product is mainly divided into an upper half (screen) and a lower half (keyboard), which are interconnected by a support member in the form of a bar or a plate. In practice, the upper half (screen) and the lower half (keyboard) must be power-connected and signal-connected with each other via various wires. Currently, the power and signal wires are generally directly exposed to outer side and attached to the surface of the support member. Under such circumstance, the wires can be hardly effectively protected. In addition, the tidiness of the appearance of the electronic product is deteriorated. In some other type of electronic products, a raised cover member is disposed on the surface of the support member along the path of the wires to conceal the wires and provide a certain protection for the wires. In this case, the appearance of the electronic device can be kept tidy. However, the cover occupies much room. This is unfavorable to the trend toward miniaturization of the electronic product.